1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a tape feeder in a tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the conventional tape feeder of the tape recorder, the tape is fed in the following manner: one of two tape winding gears driven by the motor is brought into mesh with the corresponding reel support drive gear for driving the reel and at the same time the associated pinch roller is brought into pressing contact with the corresponding capstan while leaving the other pinch roller released, so that the tape is held between and fed by the pinch roller and the capstan. Conventionally, separate actuating mechanisms are provided for actuating the pinch roller and the tape winding gear. This makes the construction of the tape feeder complex and gives rise to the problems that the timing of actuating the pinch roller does not coincide with the timing of actuating the tape winding gear.